


Let the wind rush crowned with foam

by vaguada



Series: the life that claimed its secret burst, today imposes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Domestic, Emotionally Repressed, Homecoming, Hugs, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Requited Love, suicune is the real antagonist, there's some small headcanons here, they're doing their best tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguada/pseuds/vaguada
Summary: The northern winds that calls him out to travel, the sound of the pokégear announcing that Suicune is near, the water that runs like rivers around him, everything is silenced when Morty approaches.
Relationships: Matsuba | Morty/Minaki | Eusine
Series: the life that claimed its secret burst, today imposes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084109
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Let the wind rush crowned with foam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I always wanted to write something about these two. I love Eusine and Morty is the #1 in my heart so I felt really happy finishing this, they also were my first otp so it brings back memories !
> 
> * English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry in advance for the mistakes
> 
> I hope you enjoy it💘

> _"Listen how the wind_  
>  _calls to me galloping_  
>  _to take me far away_
> 
> _With your brow on my brow  
>  with your mouth on my mouth  
>  our bodies tied  
>  to the love that consumes us  
>  let the wind pass  
>  and not take me away_"
> 
> _— Pablo Neruda, excerpt from[Wind On The Island](https://www.google.com/amp/s/genius.com/amp/Pablo-neruda-wind-on-the-island-annotated)_

There’s something that has always called him, since he was a child, to that place. 

He doesn't remember exactly why his parents always traveled to the same city, usually in the winter, as if it were a good place to enjoy the cold and sometimes the snow. He never knew the reason behind the visits that were repeated for years until they became a habit, and since he never had a logical reason to go the same way back over and over again, now he prefers to just say that it was a thing of destiny, like everything else that always happens there. 

Thus, Eusine rocks the plastic bag as he walks, sheltered under his umbrella, as if the light rain were just an auditory phenomenon and the cold that slowly freezes him, a welcoming hug to that place that has received him hundreds times. 

The sun probably will not peek out over the mountains and the drizzle will persistently bathe the soil for hours, hitting the orange leaves of the trees, freezing the sleeping night and embittering the clouds that can’t rest. The morning dew that without fail always adorns the flowers is lost in the puddles of water and mud, and Eusine wonders if he hides that way too.

The conclusion is: This early in the morning no one needs to be an eccedentesiast. 

Upon arrival at his destination, a large and long traditional house presents itself without major differences from the last time he visited it, perhaps with more hydrangeas at the entrance but definitely with the same amount of Gastly hanging around the yard, as if they don’t have a more interesting place to go. 

Eusine does what he’s used to do when he arrives, after entering through the gate that is never locked, he walks towards the garden where the storm shutters are open and the rain slightly dampens the corridor that leads away to the only sliding door that remains ajar, giving a glimpse of the room it protects. 

He doesn't remember the first time he slipped away like that, but he knows well that his mother didn't approve it at all; however, the smile of his friend when he saw him appear in the garden, without any warning, in total secrecy and surprise, is something that he considers a valid reason to do it again, even after years of the same. 

After taking off his shoes and leaving them with his wet cape and umbrella on the side of the wooden hallway to protect them from the rain that never tires of fall, Eusine opens the sliding door to enter the room and once inside, he leaves it as it was. 

It’s early morning and the sky is dark, the storm shutters at the other ends of the house are closed and the owner is resting, so there’s not much light inside the place; however, Eusine doesn't need it to realize, when he sets the bag aside and sits down next to the only futon in the room, that Morty has a cold.

That and that he also knows him well, because they have repeated this scene for years, and Morty continues, without fail, always catching a cold the first days of winter. 

There’s a small towel on his forehead that’s already dry and his face is tinged a slight pinkish color from fever. Around him, although soothed by the aroma of rain and wet soil, dances the aroma of burnt tangerines as always, and Eusine feels a hit of nostalgia in his stomach when he recognizes it.

"Hey, hi" He says with difficulty, almost shy, while caressing his warm cheeks with slight nervousness and Morty, sleeping, doesn’t respond to the greeting. "Sorry for not coming earlier."

Usually Eusine enters with less care and more annoyance in his body, with extravagance and bustle, announcing his arrival to the four winds, but now the longing and fatigue are perched on his skin more than his usual chaos. 

Morty has his blonde hair tangled and his eyebrows furrowed in a sign of discomfort that Eusine assumes is due to the excessive amount of blankets on him are crushing him, so he removes a couple of them while he gets up, folding them carefully and leaving them to a side so they are out of the way. 

In that room Morty is alone, sleeping near the door because whenever he has a cold he likes to see the rain that warns him from outside that the autumn is over, and Eusine would like not to feel a thorn of bitterness in his chest just by seeing him, hurt, but he's sure he deserves it for not being able to stay in just one place. 

Before being carried away by the spiral of self-destruction and lamentation, Eusine leaves the room to go to the kitchen, taking the bag with him and walking around the place like the house owner, because he knows the corridors and rooms like the back of his hand and remembers where everything is. 

He knows that home as if it was _his_ home. 

In the kitchen, Eusine turns on the light to find Gengar, Haunter, and Drifblim, hiding in the middle of the wall, as if waiting to annoy or scare him, which might have worked if Drifblim hadn't collided with a shelf while clumsily moving around, what Eusine assumes is due to the time of the day. 

"You know I'm not afraid of ghost type pokémon, right?" Eusine mentions as he takes out some of the ingredients he brought and begins to wash the rice under the icy water tap. 

Morty's Gengar only laughs after hearing him. Eusine knows that Gengar doesn't like him very much since Morty gave him his Haunter, who coincidentally was something like Gengar's best friend. Although that means that the solution to Gengar's jokes and his usual antagonistic behavior is only solved with Eusine freeing his Haunter to play together for a while. 

"Try not to make too much noise." Eusine warns before the reunion. The two pokémon laugh when they meet again and promise, although Eusine knows that it doesn’t mean much, to behave well so as to not wake up Morty.

With most of the pokémon out of the kitchen, except for Misdreavus who arrived to watch him from a counter as supervising what he is going to do, Eusine begins to cook his simple rice porridge recipe that Morty likes to eat whenever he is sick.

Morty has trained alongside the sages in Ecruteak his entire life, most of the years in secret until he became a gym leader and now spends more time with hex maniacs, mediums and other Johto gym leaders who have become his friends; however, before all of that, Eusine was the only contact Morty had that represented life away from the city he has always been in. 

Although Eusine still doesn’t understand what that has to do with the fact that Morty doesn’t like the sages’ rice porridge and prefers the Kanto style ones that Eusine makes. 

After cutting some ingredients and waiting for the pot to boil, Eusine goes to the living room to look for the kerosene heater that Morty usually keeps in the place whenever the cold arrives at his home. The postcard of winter was left outside and the dawn has already moved away from his body, but with the old wooden boards creaking under his feet and the dim light that begins to sneak around the place, Eusine starts to feel intoxicated with a stupid sensation, because he knows what to do and where to go, but suddenly he sees himself frozen in the place, doubtful. 

Realization is the most difficult step, because it’s always difficult to return. 

With a heavy heart and a tumult of emotions overwhelming him, Eusine takes the heater and tries not to observe the room where it is for too long, because every time he comes back from a very long trip he hopes that nothing has changed too much, seeking to recognize every corner, detail and decoration as he always has, and every time there’s something new that he doesn’t recognize, his heart falls like a stone, ashamed.

The cold is settled in the place without having much intention of leaving, so Eusine puts the heater in a corner of the kitchen and lights it hoping to heat the house enough so that the environment is comfortable and warm but Morty doesn’t feel suffocated either.

In the time it takes for the porridge to cook and rest, with the light side dishes ready on the table, Eusine sits near the heater and peels tangerines just as Morty and Gengar would do when they sit under the kotatsu to watch television. He doesn’t eat any, the accumulation of nerves that seem to be destroying his stomach from the inside doesn't let him, but his intention was never that, so he leaves the segments on a plate and the peels on the heater, as is customary in Morty's house.

He thinks about calling Gengar to help him change Morty's towel but the word dies in his mouth.

"I didn’t know you were already here." Morty mentions, stopped in the hallway, with a blanket over him and the dry towel stuck to his forehead, his face sunk in sleepiness. His raspy tone echoes in the silence of his home and Eusine, on the contrary, feels incapable of vocalizing any response. 

That strange, unpleasant feeling of remorse that keeps him from fully relaxing strains his body completely.

Slowly the small rays of sunlight that begin to collide against the window kitchen and sneak through the lintels, hits his eyes and dazzle him. Soft, the lines begin to sparkle in front of him and everything seems clearer: The edges of the furniture, the dishes on the table, the blanket on Morty's back, his shiny blond hair, his lovely droopy eyes, his face close, oh-so-close. 

"You shouldn't get up yet." He responds and feels as if his breath has been taken away when he approaches his friend, removing the small towel from his forehead. 

"I feel good," Morty responds and the sound of his voice doesn’t break the order of morning caution, it mixes with the winter wind whistling outside, the fire on the heater that shines bright like the sun, and finally invades the Eusine's heart, as always weak against his Johto accent. "So I thought I'd come to join you."

Now he wants to scream, overflow, surrender, and withdraw from this internal war. 

But before he can react and do something about those raw impulses he feels on his skin, Morty takes his hand, as if trying to calm him, calling him to the physical now, removing him from the plane of his turbulent thoughts and reminding him that the true world is outside of his mind, just as he always does when Eusine returns from his travels looking for Suicune. In response to the gesture, Eusine feels that he has to let go before his skin turns into charcoal, imprisoned by the touch that enlivens him like flames of fire, but the other's grip is firm against his hand and Eusine doesn’t insist on separating. 

"It isn’t necessary." He replies in a tired whisper that hides secrets, thousands of them. 

The pair of eyes that look at him gently fall in agreement, even at the answer that tries to push him away: "I know." His face is drawn warm when mentioning it, like his hands, which refuse to break the bond that binds them. 

According to Eusine's calculations it must be close to six in the morning in Ecruteak City, too early to feel all those confused emotions, but he supposes that it makes them more special. 

"Weren’t you sleeping?" Eusine asks as Morty fixes the blanket on his back with his free hand. The answer to the question is quite obvious, from his face, his hair and because he’s still wearing pajamas, and Eusine saw him sleeping, but he honestly doesn't know what else to say. 

"Yes, but I was also hoping to see you coming down from the sky with your Jumpluff." Morty responds, laughing softly, so softly, like in slow motion, and Eusine feels a mixture of guilt and fascination when he sees him. 

Eusine takes a deep breath, tries to collect his thoughts, and Morty squeezes his hand slightly, as if to remind him that everything is fine, that he’s here, that he has arrived.

He must be so used to this. 

"Did you already know I was coming?" 

It’s so difficult to know how to proceed in situations like this because the feeling of discomfort born from the lack of belonging always increases in proportion to the time in which he’s absent, and every time Eusine returns to Morty’s arms, _the only meaning of home that he has in his life_ , even though his friend tries hard to receive him as if the last time they saw each other was just a couple of hours before, he can’t ignore the thought that makes him feel that it isn’t right to leave someone waiting for so long, living in based on promises and future plans that may not materialize, settling for only a part of the whole that there’s to give. 

"You always come when I feel like eating rice porridge, it's like you know I got sick without me telling you." 

"I guess I can see things that others don't see, too." Eusine jokingly responds and Morty smiles happily, putting a hand to his mouth to cover his smile as he usually does when he speaks. 

"You always have." Morty replies and his body feels so warm that Eusine has to remember that this isn’t an hallucination of those that he has every time he feels nostalgic and wants to return to the place he feels like _his home_. This is really happening and he’s back. 

Every time he ends an unsuccessful journey looking for Suicune, Eusine's mind never thinks of his parents who he never visits, his friend Erika who he never answers her calls or his abandoned house in Celadon City he hasn't been to in months, it's only Morty and his house in Ecruteak City that fills his thoughts: Morty and his house in Ecruteak, Morty and his gym, Morty and his laugh, his smile, his smell of burnt tangerines, his mystic but gentle eyes, his hungry lips, his rough hands against Eusine’s skin. Morty and their nights under the kotatsu, under the stars, under the covers. 

But the feeling of self-loathing for not having achieved his goal sometimes is stronger, the regret for spending so much time away, the shame of coming back empty-handed, the doubts that if he will be received again, the remorse for feeling so selfish, for not wanting to let go anything, for wanting to be part of all.

So early in the morning no one needs to be an eccedentesiast, that’s why Eusine doesn’t hide his discouragement and although he still feels guilty, convinced of don’t deserving Morty's innate concern and gentleness, he also shortens the distance between them and hugs him, trying to snuggle close to Morty in search of refuge, in search of healing.

Morty, as always, doesn’t fail to receive him, releasing the grip he had on one of Eusine's hands to open himself into a hug, spreading his arms enough to invite him to settle in, and when Eusine finally rest his head on one of Morty's shoulders, and his brown hair tickles his nose, Morty closes his arms around Eusine's exhausted and frozen body, drawing him closer to himself. 

"Sorry." Eusine mentions and his voice is small, like a child who did mischief. 

"There’s nothing to apologize for." Morty assures him, stroking his back absently. 

"Now I spent a lot of time outside." Eusine insists, as if he wanted to provoke some kind of negative reaction, knowing that’s impossible, knowing that that desire is born only from the need to appease the pity that eats away his insides. 

"It's okay," Morty reassures him. "I’m grateful that you’re now saving me from the sages' rice porridge."

Eusine knows that it’s true, that Morty doesn't like azuki in his rice porridge as they cook it in Ecruteak and prefers to eat it with pickled plums as they do in Kanto, but he also knows why he says it, why Morty avoids saying that he’s happy to have him back or that he would like to see him more often. 

Morty doesn’t say or does anything that could affect Eusine's feelings and choices, he tries to take care of his words when he speaks so as not to cause him any problems, so that when Eusine has to take his things and leave again in search of Suicune, he can do it with freedom, without the feeling that he’s leaving someone waiting for him, who would like him to stay. 

Eusine knows that Morty misses him, he knows that he’s waiting for his return, he knows it because Morty doesn’t say it and he feels selfish for forcing him to lead this kind of life, hiding everything he thinks, silencing the words before pronouncing them in extreme self-control, as if he never stopped training in secret, not even regarding his personal life, but Eusine can’t stop, he can’t longer give up on capturing Suicune, not after all that he has tried, not after everything he has done, _no after everything he has done to Morty_ , searching for Suicune. 

"You should eat before going back to sleep." Eusine mentions when the smell of burnt tangerine brings him back to the kitchen, and remembers that he came to help Morty, not to make him feel sad and melancholic. 

"I should." Morty responds, releasing himself from the hug gently, and sits at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. It doesn't take many minutes before Eusine places a plate of rice porridge with pickled plums in the middle in front of him. 

Eusine sits next to him while he waits for the water to boil to pour himself a tea and there’s a silence that’s comfortable between them, shared with the rain and the sound of ghost pokémon giggling somewhere in the house. Usually they don’t talk much when they’re together, leaving out topics like Ho-Oh, Suicune, the trio of brats who are traveling through Johto and the list of missed calls from Kanto in Eusine’s pokégear, the topics of conversation are too limited. 

Or maybe it's because they have talked for years, many years, since Eusine visited Ecruteak for the first time and found Morty dressed in a kimono that matched with the Gastlys who played around him, since they became friends who only saw each other a couple of times a year, since they grew up with different dreams but always wishing each other the best. Maybe they know each other so much that they don't need to talk. 

When the water finally boils and he gets up to make tea in his usual blue mug with white diamonds, a gift from Morty, Eusine remembers that strange illogical feeling he had when he was little and visited Ecruteak. At that age he couldn't help it, he went where his parents told him to go; however, now he doesn’t have that excuse, he spends most of his time as a nomad following Suicune's path, being able perfectly never to return to this city. 

Although he knows that’s not possible. 

"The azuki that the sages put on the porridge is supposed to drive away evil spirits, shouldn't it be better for you?" Eusine asks when he sits again, watching as Morty finishes eating. 

"No matter how much azuki I eat, the evil spirits aren’t going to stop being attracted to me." Morty says laughing but his dark circles reveal his fatigue. 

"If you eat too much azuki your Gengar may go away." 

Morty laughs again as he fills his spoon with food: "Don't say that."

"Maybe I should eat so he stops pranking me." Eusine answers jokingly. 

"He does it because he feels jealous." Morty mentions it as if it were something obvious.

Eusine snorts in false exasperation: "He should have gotten over the thing with Haunter by now, it was _years_ ago."

Morty just watches, silently, without giving a clear answer to what he was referring to, and Eusine understands that his assumption was wrong, that it has to do with the issues that they don’t speak, with which they ignore, with which Morty knows they’re going to make Eusine stay, with which Eusine knows will make him stay. 

But it’s as if he’s obsessed with feeling pangs in his chest pressing down on him: "And he has any real reason to feel that way?" 

He would like to be able to listen to it, not only feel it in what he doesn’t see and what he supposes, he would like to be able to put a name on it and take it with him wherever he goes, he would like to be able to touch the word until embracing it, until it takes shape and doesn’t abandon him, he would like to make it a anchor to help him not get carried away by the wind that calls him to go back to run without rest again.

"Yes." Morty's whisper is almost phantasmagorical, subtle and imperceptible. It hides behind his friendly smile and his last spoonful of food, secretive. 

For Eusine it’s enough. It produces a lump in his throat and it feels like a punch in his stomach, but at the same time it warms his hands and feet, energizes him in a way that makes him want to run and scream, letting himself inundate, but he remains calm, fixed to his seat, ignoring how his hands tremble slightly as he rests his cup against the table. 

After Morty finishes eating, Eusine lifts his plate and serves him some tea, handing him the cup along with a couple of boxes of medicine. 

"What happened to the powders?" Morty asks not knowing what to do with the boxes. 

Eusine takes them from his hands and opens them, leaving the pills on a napkin: "The last time you said they were too bitter so I looked for another option."

Morty falls silent. In his face, the sympathy and kindness of always blur to reveal an expression of conflict.

"Does it bother you that I have a cold?" He asks instead. 

"Of course not." Eusine responds without fully understanding what is happening, puzzled.

Eusine sees Morty's movement in slow motion. The air around the two changes almost immediately and although Eusine recognizes it, because he has seen and felt it thousands of times, his body only manages to accept but not to move forward. 

Before proceeding; however, Morty's eyes waver. 

"I'm not going to bother if I catch your cold either." Eusine assures. 

The northern winds that calls him out to travel, the sound of the pokégear announcing that Suicune is near, the water that runs like rivers around him, everything is silenced when Morty approaches. They promised to stop doing it, in silence, because it makes the return to normality more difficult, and Eusine knows that Morty believes that there are things that are better to endure and that there are impulses that are better to keep at bay, but both are adept at going against their own promises, falling into temptation over and over again. 

Morty taps his cup lightly as he climbs up the table to meet Eusine, kissing him while pulling his brown hair with slight force, trying to bring him as close to himself as possible, and Eusine hates the space between them, no matter how small it is. 

" _I missed you"_ Eusine wants to say when their mouths part, but before uttering a word, Morty shuts him up by kissing him again, because there are rules to follow between the two, however difficult they may be. 

Eusine's hands, clumsy in longing and lack of habit, don’t know where to rest. He would like to touch Morty's hair, or his shoulders, his waist, his back and his hands, he would also like to feel his warm face or the curve of his neck, so he has no idea what to do when he feels pressed against the chair in which he's seated and his air runs out, weak and meek against Morty's advances. 

To Morty, Eusine is an open book, and every time he returns from a trip, not knowing what to do or what to say, mired in disappointment and defeat, Morty comforts him so rightly, so lovingly, so sweetly, that he feels guilty for feeling so pleased in failure. 

"Do you want to change your clothes?" Morty asks, moving away and giving him room, sitting back in his chair. Eusine finds both ideas terrible. 

"Nah." Eusine replies, loosening his shirt and waistcoat as he gets up from the table, urging Morty to do the same.

They both leave their half-finished cups in the kitchen and leave the pokémon playing in the hallways after turning off the heater, a signal of their retreat. Upon entering Morty's room, with the door still half closed, Eusine feels a chill rushing down his spine and the cold wind outside makes him uncomfortable, in stark contrast to the heat of the kitchen and the memory of the warm advances of Morty’s body against his. 

The barriers begin to melt, at such an hour of the morning, with the winter that doesn’t stop and the walls full of memories around them. The desires that Eusine silences slide through his pores and take the strength away from his extremities, it’s like defeat mixed with fatigue, the eternal tiredness of always.

Morty's eyes hesitate again before lying down, stopping in front of his futon. 

"No, I don't want another futon." Eusine mentions reading his mind, lying down near an edge, leaving space for Morty to settle next to him. 

Before going to bed, Morty closes the sliding door that leads to the garden and the sound of the rain and the wind dies down a bit. 

"I’m back." Eusine says, cuddling up against Morty's chest, buried in the blankets that shelter them, comfortable in the middle of his friend's arms, intoxicated with his scent of love. And he feels stupid after mentioning it, but it's like he can't help himself, the shame, the uneasiness, the guilt, over and over again, the same guilt. 

Morty doesn't care: "Welcome home." He murmurs against his hair, stroking his back and drawing circles with the palm of his hand, as if giving comfort and Eusine heaves a great sigh when he feels it. 

Perhaps being there isn’t being the prey of the usual tiredness, but of the relaxation of returning home. 

"What do I do if I don't make it, Morty?" Eusine speaks against his chest, bitterness sliding gently between his lips. 

"You can come back." Morty replies simply, because Eusine doesn’t need a speech about the impossibility of it happening, he doesn’t need to be told that he’s worthy because he is sure that he is, he knows that there’s no one who wants to see Suicune as much as he does, no one who deserves it more, no one who has searching for it more, he know he can do it, but what if he doesn't? What will be left apart from the loneliness of never having settled down? 

Eusine only needs to be reminded that there’s a place, different from the cold of the solitude of Celadon, where he can return because there’s someone who will be waiting for him, even with the door open on a rainy day, with the cold that calls him every year, as if seeking his attention, with the hot tea and the laughter of the ghosts in the hallways. 

But the wind, the wind that runs outside, that whistles his name and warns him that he’s wasting his time, that while he’s resting, that while he’s exhausted, the time doesn’t stop out there and every minute that passes can mean a step further of its goal. That wind doesn’t get tired, it doesn’t shut up. 

The wind calling him says his emotions are in vain.

"You can always come back home, Eusine." Morty assures and his hands gently rest against Eusine's ears, silencing the sounds around him. The action, which takes him away from Suicune and in turn lures him home, is more than Morty allows himself to say, more than he may ever say no matter how much he wants and feels it.

"Thank you." Eusine responds, charmed, against the sound of his own heart and Morty’s, as if it were a declaration of fidelity to that hand that has always reached out to help him. "Thank you." He repeats and it sounds like a groan of immense gratitude.

So early in the morning no one needs to be an eccedentesiast, so Eusine allows himself to be caressed, entwined against Morty's body seeking to mitigate his sorrow. And when he thinks about the reasons that bring him back to Ecruteak each time, he realizes that it isn’t fate that has marked the path of his steps each time he has traveled the same route back, under the rain and under the sun. 

He can’t say that it’s a whim of the life what fills his heart until overflowing in the moment he’s embraced, which constantly illuminates his eyes and silences the nightmares of eventual failure, granting him hundreds of new opportunities. 

"Thanks to you." Morty mutters. Eusine knows that he isn’t only referring to the porridge or the fact that he thought that the powdered medicine was too bitter, he knows that it’s something deeper, and he’s excited to know that he must take care of himself to live the day when they’ll speak about it naturally. 

Eusine surrounds Morty in a hug, in the silent promise that one day the dispute will end, and he’ll be able to say everything he wants out loud, but before that, in the hope that Morty can understand the language of his body and the warmth of his skin, confirms that it isn’t fate what always draws him back to Ecruteak. 

It’s love, genuine, patient and selfless. 

And full of it, sheltered under the blankets, the kisses, the promises and the hugs, Eusine and Morty, with their home finally complete and ignoring everything that happens outside of them, fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Petition to have Eusine and Suicune as his pair in Pokemas
> 
> Thanks a lot for giving this a try ! !


End file.
